Reshi
__TOC__ Summary Reshi is the twin brother of Anyu and the son of Filo and Siluk, carried by Filo. Reshi as a character is not canon to the main House of Zora continuity/world but plays a significant role in the Filo/Siluk story AU. He has two primary appearances: his chubby, quadrupedal child form, and his adult Zora form. As he ages, he shifts from the former to the latter. Despite understanding common Zoran and Arctic Whalespeak, Reshi lacks the ability to speak Zoran himself. He communicates via squeaks, gurgles and body language as a child, and Whalespeak and Zoran Sign as an adult. Description, Appearance Personality As a youngster, Reshi has a curious, active and outgoing personality, fearlessly plapping about, exploring and playing. He's excitable and loves nothing better than to chow down on a yummy snack, but his bursts of activity are interspersed with lazy moments of lounging about and enjoying a good belly rub. Sometimes he may be a little mischievous, and like any child he may have a tantrum or pout when he doesn't get what he wants. Overall his heart is in the right place; he just has more energy than he knows what to do with at times. As an adult, Reshi mellows out from his childhood excitability, becoming an agreeable, friendly, and cheery young man, reminiscent of his father Filo. Backstory The younger twin, Reshi was born shortly after his older brother Anyu. Filo's time carrying the two went without complications, but the specific combination of his and Siluk's genes, being fish and mammalian respectively, caused trouble for Reshi's prenatal development. As eel Zora in Filo's family are sometimes born in a form resembling the leptocephalus stage of the actual eel life cycle, Reshi took on this trait and was born very frail and weak. Though he was carried to term, his situation at birth was as fragile as that of a premature birth. He was small and could do little aside from basic functions for life, needing to be monitored at all times to ensure that he was eating and to push water over his gills to encourage him to breathe. The dire situation of their little one pushed Siluk to drastic measures. Unbeknownst to Filo, Siluk began to periodically donate his own blood to strengthen little Reshi. Over time, Reshi gained more and more strength and soon was able to produce sounds of his own and swim using his own power. The discovery was a joyful occasion to Filo and Siluk. From that moment on, Reshi developed into a happy and healthy young Zora, able to move around easily in the water and eventually developing the strength needed to waddle about on land. He showed himself to be a curious, gentle, playful, if sometimes demanding baby boy. Gradually, his form also began to change to start his transition to having the shape of an ordinary Zora: his front paws are now hands with dexterous (if chubby) little fingers, the back of his head has begun to elongate into the Zora headfin, and he learns to stand and walk on his hind legs for short periods. Reshi was blessed by the elder narwhal on his first visit to the Great Migration, just as Anyu was. Now that Siluk and Filo have ascended the throne, Reshi and Anyu have been crowned princes. Reshi carries the title Prince of the Southern Sun, thanks to his sunset-like colors and his ties to Filo's Saltwater and Oceanic heritage. Gallery yaboi_color.png|Young Reshi (by Eclair) reshibysilvs.png|Initial sketch (by Silver) dfgvhb.png|(by Silver) newbornreshi.png|Reshi as a newborn (by Eclair)